Effect Stacking
The power to increase effects and powers by stacking. Sub-power of Support Powers and Combined Force Manipulation. Variation of Power Augmentation and Layer Reinforcement. Also Called *Ability/Power Accumulation/Adding/Stacking/Stockpile *Effect Combination/Combining *Layered Power Capabilities User can stack any/all different effects, powers and abilities on themselves, others, weapons and items either to increase their overall effectiveness or grant entirely new powers from the stacked effect. Unlike Power Augmentation the user actually stacks the power or effect itself instead of merely doubling its power, this power can increase all parameters of any ability, power or effect such as range, strength, penetration, radius, targeting, duration, etc. Applications *Attack Mixture *Elemental Mixture *Multi-Power Use *Power Mixture *Property Manipulation *Quality Enhancement *Quantity Manipulation *Self-Power Augmentation *Superpower Manipulation Associations *Attack Compression *Combined Force Manipulation *Layer Reinforcement *Power Augmentation *Support Powers *Unrestricted Progress Limitations *Stacked powers may overload if stacked too many times. *Powers may be limited to a certain number of stacks. Known Users Known Items * Banryū (InuYasha) Gallery Comics/Cartoons Space Ghost Beam.jpg|By pressing different button combinations on his Power Bands, Space Ghost (Space Ghost) can stack his various different beams. Anime/Manga Goku's Kaio Ken Kamehameha.gif|Using the Kaio-ken Kamehameha, Son Goku (Dragon Ball series) stacks the power-boosting effects of the Kaio-ken onto his Kamehameha, enhancing the beam's strength... Goku's Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken.gif|...and later, stacks the Kaio-ken and his Super Saiyan Blue form. Fused Zamasu Barrier of Light.png|Fused Zamasu (Dragon Ball Super) creates his Barrier of Light by combining and stacking both sources of his power. Bankotsu Banryu.jpg|Along with the Shikon Jewel shards to empower his Banryū, Bankotsu (InuYahsa) also made a wish on the halberd to grant it demonic powers should he kill 1000 humans and 1000 demons. All_for_One.jpg|All for One (My Hero Academia) is an ability theft based Quirk that allows its user to steal and stockpile countless Quirks, combining them in various different ways, such as combining Muscle Coiling with Air Pressure and numerous attack power/strength augmentation abilities to magnify its destructive capacity. Sasuke's Kagutsuchi Chidori.gif|Using the Kagutsuchi Chidori, Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) stacks the black flames of Kagutsuchi with the electricity of Chidori. Naruto Vs Kaguya.png|In the Six Paths Sage Mode, Naruto Uzamaki (Naruto) can stack the power of his Rasenshuriken with the special chakra properties of the nine tailed beasts, allowing him to create his Sage Art: Super Tailed Beast Rasenshuriken. Kamui Lightning Cutter (1).png|Using the Kamui Lightning Cutter, Kakashi Hatake (Naruto) stacks the space-time properties of Kamui onto his Lightning Cutter. Yusuke's_Sacred_Energy.png|By stacking his spirit and demonic energy, Yusuke Urameshi (Yu Yu Hakusho) creates his own sacred energy. Video Games FFCCROF-Yuri.jpg|Yuri (Final Fantasy: Crystal Chronicles) can stack the effects of his spells not only to increase their range and power, but also generate entirely new spells from stacking. Samus_Arm_Cannon.jpg|Samus Aran (Metroid) is able to stack the effects of her various beam weapons… Zero Mission Charge Beam + Long Beam.gif|…such as stacking the Cahrge Beam with Long Beam to increase is duration and strength… Zero Mission Wave Beam + Ice Beam.gif|…combining the Ice Beam with the Wave Beam… Icebeam-m4.gif|…combing the Ice Beam with the Charge, Wide, Plasma, and Wave Beams… Wavebeam-m4.gif|…combining the Charge Beam with the Wide and Plasma Beams… Plasmabeam-m4.gif|…or combing the Plasma Beam with the Charge and Wide Beams. ENDING_SHUJINKO1.png|Shujinko (Mortal Kombat series) replicates the combined fighting power of various heroes and villains in his vicinity... ENDING_SHUJINKO2.png|...and uses the stacked power to defeat Onaga. Rachet OmniWrench 10K.jpg|Ratchet's (Ratchet and Clank series) OmniWrench 10K can modded with the Fire-Bomb wrench mod, Shock Crystal wrench mod, Wild Burst wrench mod, or Triple Wave wrench mod in order increase its power. Rachet.png|During his time in working for MegaCorp, Ratchet was able to to purchase illegal weapon mods for most of his weapons from Slim Cognito, allowing them shock enemies with the shock mods or burn them with acid mods, adding to their already incredible power. RD Ratchet.png|When Ratchet was kidnapped to be a gladiator in Dread Zone, he was able to outfit his weapons with Alpha mods to boost he weapon's speed, knock-back, damage, range, ammo, blast-range, jackpot, and nano-boost, and Omega mods shock, brainwash, napalm, freeze, morph, infect, time-bomb, and mini-bomb effects. Ryu Denjin Hadoken.gif|Ryu (Street Fighter series) is able to stack the effects of his electricity ki manifestation with the multi-hitting effects of Shinku Hadoken to create his Denjin Hadoken, allowing it to hit enemies up to eight times while also electrocuting them. Ken Shinryuken.gif|Ken's (Street Fighter series) can manifest his ki in the form of fire and use it to attack with his devastatingly powerful, flaming version of the Shoryuken, the'' Shinryuken''. The attack burns his opponents while also creating a vacuum effect to keep its opponents in range and strike them multiple times. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Superpower Manipulation Category:Enhancements Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Augmentation Category:Effect Category:Support Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Galleries Category:Common Powers